What are they talking about out there?
by Mecha-Foot
Summary: When Merric asks the question "I wonder what they're talking about out there" when Kel and Neal are talking in the hall, the resulting conversation is... interesting.


I was reading First Test and I particularly liked the scene in page 164- 167 (paperback edition), where Neal and Kel are arguing in the hallway. So I figured why not write a little scene about what the boys (Prince Roald, Merric, Seaver, Faleron and Cleon) are talking about while the two are arguing.  
  
Disclaimer: Lane doesn't own the characters and the snippet of dialogue between Neal and Kel, but she owns the plot. You take, and she goes pirate on your ass.  
  
Merric of Hollyrose resisted an urge to fling his mathematics book into the nearest wall. It was his least favorite subject. When would knights ever have to do sums? He searched around for a small distraction. His eyes fell on Kel and Neal's empty chairs.  
  
"What d'you suppose they're talking about out there?" he asked his cousin, Faleron of King's Reach. He shrugged his shoulders once and continued his etiquette homework.  
  
"I personally don't think they're just plain talking," Cleon said with a huge wink. That elicited a snort of laughter from everyone at the table, even the Prince, though he tried to cover it.  
  
"She's only ten," Faleron said seriously. It was Cleon's turn to shrug.  
  
"Some folks start young," he said casually. He then got a wicked glint in his eye as he added, "I certainly remember the time Prince Ro--" The Prince discreetly slammed an elbow into his friend's ribs. His eyes never rose from his book.  
  
"Well?" Merric demanded, glad to have found his distraction. "What are we sitting in here for? Why don't we go out and listen?" He got up and quietly stalked to the door. The others followed.  
  
"Spying is wrong," Roald informed them all.  
  
"Then why are you whispering, your highness?" Cleon asked, grinning. Roald turned red and looked away, but he was grinning too.  
  
"I mean it, Kel. I swear by Mithros if you try to leave I'll call the servants out myself! I'll tell the Stump!" The boys had never heard Neal sound so agitated.  
  
"I bet you a gold noble they'll get together at least *once* before they become knights," Merric quickly said to Faleron.  
  
"You're on," Faleron returned. They spat in their hands and shook on it.  
  
"Shh!" Cleon hissed, cuffing them both. "You'll get us caught!" They all turned back to the conversation between the female page and her tall friend.  
  
"--It's that earning-your-way custom, where the older boys make us do their errands," Kel said exasperatedly. "It's stupid and it wastes time. That's bad enough but what Joren does, and his friends--they take it way to far. They use it to bully first years, and that's just plain wrong." It was the longest speech that any of them had ever heard her say. Neal was also annoyed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.  
  
"Oh, wonderful," he said sarcastically. "You're on a hero's quest to get rid of bullies." Kel glared back, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Someone has to!" she said fiercely.  
  
"And if this... this... --wish-- of yours is so glorious, why haven't you asked anyone to join you, hm?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, he's totally got something for her," the Prince said. "You can hear it when he talks." The rest of the boys stared at him, wondering where that uncharacteristic comment had come from. The Prince blushed again and fell silent. They turned back to Neal, who was finishing his counterpoint.  
  
"We're all would-be knights, aren't we? If you aren't just enjoying the fights, why not ask for help?" Her eyebrows snapped together and she put her fists on her hips.  
  
"Because I had no reason to think I would get it!" she hissed, staring angrily at Neal.  
  
"What?" Merric burst out, completely confused. Cleon slapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Merric, you dolt!" Faleron hissed, clouting his cousin on the back of the head. They all shuffled guiltily out of the doorway, avoiding their fellow pages' eyes. Cleon whispered to the Prince as the other two apologized.  
  
"If they keep this up, they'll be together before they're made into squires." Prince Roald smiled and almost imperceptibly nodded his head assent.  
  
Well, that's my very short, one-shot fic. I hoped you liked it. 


End file.
